


Danganronpa: Balance Warriors

by gemctf2



Series: Friends forever Dimention series [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dangan Ronpa Zero Spoilers, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hope vs. Despair, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Original Character Death(s), Post-Despair, Post-Endgame, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Secret Identity, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events that removes the Ultimate Despairs that cause trouble, they thought they could finally settle in and rebuild the world but... something's wrong... the monokumas aren't supose to be still wreaking havoc and then they realised that they are missing Komaeda Nagito and then found out that Hope's peak academy is not yet cleared, who else could he controling the monokumas? Not only that Usumi and another remote controlled stuff toy has returned with different plans for the future, its not clear if its hope? Or despair?</p><p>First part: plan for the NEO world program<br/>Second part: Orgins, no what ifs, this is what happens before 75th class, before 78th class, before the tragedy, before danganronpa 2, the future</p><p>Binaria Reino Blanco<br/>Zanka Megumi Ogata<br/>(Songs that fit the story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1# The end is the begining of anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third party is revealed, the mutual killing game becomes way too common and for some reason there seems to be someone still working under Junko, controling yhe monokumas still

Now with the remnants of despair who were at jabberwock island renewed they were glad when most of them awakened with much paitence and reading stories to them while unconsious, some blushed at what they did.

"Man! You're treating us like babies!" Hiyoko pouted, Mikan is still under observation due to her actions but soon she also tries to change like her friends does, nothing out of the usual, most of them probally doesn't want to be alone on the island as it brings bad memories to them.

''I'm sure if we work together we can overcome this... besides... I'm sure the outside world is way more scarier with the Tragedy still lingering out there,'' Hinata replies, Sonia tilted her head." Then... we can't really leave unless they are all cleared up there?" Hinata nods hesitantly." Actually... I don't know yet..."

* * *

In the real world, there are still other rebellions against dispair fighting along side future foundation except with less restrictions than they have, a few group of hope's peak academy students or not... the school of mutual killing became popular among the rest of the remnants of despair minds were wiped and lost souls are placed into the game.

Meanwhile, in the darkness, the guys from future foundation finally returned to the neo world program, since they decided to stay on that island... its been a while since they had to check up on them but they immediately regretted it as a person was missing, so was their avatar.

In the island the others were already awake and didn't notice the difference at all." Is this... another bug???" Naegi panics, Byakuya sighs dramatically." Hopefully its not anything related to dispair again..." Naegi looks into the cameras..." Nothing unusual... what was this supose to do anyway? Has it been here for a while?"

* * *

One of the remainding remnants of despair, made a mistake of capturing a full class of protected students, the 70th class, quiet the unlucky ones as most of them switched classes with the 71th class, so they are going to meet up with some old and new classmates who knew that their second year would be replaced with a mutual killing game, little did they know that even after spending a year with some familiar faces, they didn't knew each other more than they realised... forgetting that they've already graduated, now working adults and have already known each other for another two years.

* * *

 After the Tragedy, a peaceful city seemed impossible and it actually is, but the rebellion group who stand up to both future foundation and despair actually came from a floating city in the skies, its secret existance might not be so secret anymore, it was founded and build by a Ultimate Engineer, Philanthropist and Designer, with cutting edge technology, they manage to bring a chunk of earth which quickly became a Lake or Blood Pool after the Killing, into the skies, not known by the government at all, the Innovative and Rebellious trio.

You may also call them the Balance Trio.


	2. Class 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killing game has started again

The killing school life becomes particularly famous among the other remnents of despair, they have been hunting high school students and forcing them to play the game, creating fear and despair but one in particular, has a full class in and they're the next best for the remaining of those who still worship their officially dead despair goddess.

"Hmph some Ultimate Genius he is... he can't do anything right, either way I feel like I should commence the killing whatcha think?" They tap their table's edge, Monokuma, a remote controlled toy replies," T h a t s    a    w o n d e r f u l   i d e a!" They smirk as they eye the cameras of about to wake high school students, still dreaming of the 'normal' world.

The killing school life begin but something was off, when the mastermind watches from the camera, when monokuma gives them a motive, Hijiri, the Ultimate Prodegy, Crystal, the Ultimate Swimmer, Sayaka the Utimate Musician, Madoka the Ultimate Engineer is acting kinda wierd by calling themselves false information and is very deliberately bad at hiding them, not only that, they seem to know everything and always manages to sometime go out of the camera's range.

As soon as the class manage to survive till the final trial, the two remainding, Hijiri and Crystal easily decoded the mastermind when their punishment came, they didn't knew that Hijiri and Crystal aren't just average ultimate high schoolers, hell even in the afterlife, they probally won't bother to check thanks to somebody's charm that its hopeless to try and warn the others of a new threat coming ti the remainding remnants of despair.

As soon as they are rescued by future foundation, they've seen the two vanish, what they ddin't know is that they were actually dead already right after the tradegy started and the two imposters took their name for uncoverage.

"Man that was annoying... I can finally get out of this facade..." Nagito mutters as he takes off the wig, Gretal nods as she changed into her comforting hoodie." Is your voice box still broken?" Nagito asks, Gretal flipped to a new page, her previous page was filled with scribbles about clues and the mastermind's name in dark bold letters in the middle, she then writes down that it'll not last long.

"Well if you say so... why not we meet up with the rest? I'm sure there are much more we need to do," Nagito, the Ultimate Luck Manipulator replies, Gretal, the Ultimate Author (Genius) nods and they moved in shadows as they made their way pass all the monokumas, like predator finding their prey.

They managed to reach their one out of many safe houses, which is a warehouse near the coast, Nagito looks at the sea, it reminded him of the horizon he used to watch along with his classmates... 

"Oh you're here early, have you two become bored so fast?" Luna the Ultimate Agent asks, Nagito shrugs and Gretal nods." Alright, just in time actually it would seem that future foundation is making their move," Luna replies as she types something into a computer and a hologram pops up, it is a security fotage, the Ultimates are strolling towards mitakihara city.

"Mitakihara? Thats a very large city... you sure they can handle this?" Nagito asks, Gretal huffs and Luna smiled ironically." The chance of sucess is 5 percent... and they are sending alot of talented people there... it'll be like a mini version of the tradegy to them," Luna mused." Hm that won't do, I don't think their hope is enough to crush the depair in that city... they'll just be pushing themselves into the killing game again..."

Gretal face palms and wrote: I do not want to be in a wheelchair again lets just go and help them, hopefully by then my voice would return too. Nagito looks at her and she smiles at him, he remembers what she did at the final class trail... to end the killing... he didn't know such good luck could come from him, it makes him feel embarass inside.


	3. REAL Warriors Of Hope

"Alright stats," Indra, the former Ultimate Solider taps his earpiece." Everything is calm... for now atleast..." Pollia, the former Ultimate Fencer tsked as she unshethes her fencing sword.

The monokumas in the city suddenly have glowing green and back to red eyes." Puhuhuhu~" Monokuma's laugh resonates throughout the city earning a shriek from Alice the Ultimate Artist, suddenly out of nowhere a arrow pierced through Stella, The Ultimate Archer." H...H-huh?" She drop dead, earning another shriek from Alice, Pollia tsked and looks at the direction of the arrow, a shadow was on top of a building, monokumas from the city gathers to face them.

"W-wha... how did they see us?" Indra asks, Sai, the Ultimate Animal Trainer growls," They have trackers... it seems that the city reaks with survalliance," Indra quickly faced the shadow which notched another arrow and hit Alice in the forehead, she also drop dead." Damn it! We needed her!" Pollia exclaims.

Reika, one of the Ultimate Despair aAcher residing in the city had a dark look on her face," How unsightly, Hope is such a ugly thing, it should be eliminated... there can only be one Ultimate Archer in this world..."

"Ruhuhu, Complain Queen," Wataru, another Ultimate Despair Wolf, mutters as he sniff the air." Three more left... they apparently didn't think much of us how insulting," Wataru adds.

Sakuya, the Ultimate Despair former Princess, also the sister of a certain balance warrior, walks up." My lady... as you know Sayaka, your royal cousin has been killed should we start the hunt for the Ultimate Author?" Wataru asks, in kneeling position, Reika did the same thing.

"Ah... I don't think its her fault... it should be that blasted Mastermind of the third killing's fault, who is now dead... but now we can atleast hold our ground here with ease seeing as we would be at both sides...'' Wataru smiles at the princess's reply," Truly the Ultimate Princess, Intelligent, Kind and Beautiful," he kisses Sakuya's hand, she then sighs.

"Tsk we should fall back... we can't beat them like this...'' Indra stopped, Pollia looks at him," What?" "Over... there..."

A helichopper flew over the city and two figures land into it, to them it looks like reinforcements that plans to attack from inside the city.

"So we can leave?" Reika asks, Gretal nods," Junko Enoshimma is dead, the top Dangerous Remnants of despair is defeated, one more and the world can return to what it used to be," Gretal replies," She plan on making them believe that this city has been taken, commence the self destruction sequence," Nagito explains a little impaitently.

"Hey hey know your place," Wataru growls, Sakuya looks at Gretal who nods, she nods back and activate the sequence.'' Wataru please, Komaeda-Kun is with Tenshi-sama be a little respectful," Wataru whines like a wolf as the background monokumas explodes, earning a discouraged grunt from the Monokuma AI.

 ''Whaaaaaat? Play time is over???? Oh hey Gretal... Nagito? Last I check you're suposed to be in a coma and not remembering stuff and half dying," Monokuma snickers, Nagito smiles at the head," Oh I'm very much alive and kicking, I've got my memories back and not going back to that wretched world again,"

"Good for you, I heard that most of them didn't wake up so easily and apparently none of them remember anything, puhuhuhu its was fun when I get to play the headmaster of hope's peak academy agaian, how fun!" Monokuma exclaims,'' He bullied me!" The voice of Usami sounded from Gretal's pockets." Hey, that wasn't me it was AI Junko alright?" He pouts." Why would I bully my sister anyway? Thats a big no-no I only bully elder sibs since they can be mean," Monokuma replies, Usami giggles, Gretal sighs.

"Anyway I plan on making the world as it use to be again... and I'd want it to be pernement..." Gretal replies, the rest knew her intent," But are you sure? I mean considering what happened with Jabberwork island I'm not sure that your plan is full proof," Wataru replies.

"I know... but... I've decided... if I become the Despair... I doubt anyone would mind," " tsk, I would," Nagito complained, Gretal smiles at him," Well we don't have much choice, after all, I'm still the best at Bio-technology around here I know when and how," "You can't do this alone..." "Its program for only one 'teacher' in our case 'devil'"


End file.
